roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LizardRizk/Oh god..
I have a feeling I am gonna get a l o t of hate for this. OFFENSIVE TOPIC. PLEASE ' '''LEAVE IF YOU ARE ' '''SENSITIVE TO HATE CRIMES 'AND RACE CRIMES. ' I have heard people saying that men shouldn't hit women because its illegal, which is fine, I'm just giving in my two cents. I think men should be able to hit women. 1. Why is that men can't hit women? That gives women the ability to hit back, even for no reason. So much for equality. I'm not being sexist, but if men can't hit women, why can women hit men? Thats not fair at all! 2. Women can accuse their partner of rape if he doesn't do what she asks. There are ACTUAL cases of this happening. And sometimes, if the woman lies well enough, the man CAN GO TO JAIL. The news goes ALL OVER THE DAMN CASE when they could be focusing on, y'know, IMPORTANT things. 3. Femenazi's. * shudder * This is where things get...utterly nasty. Yes, I'm talking about the horrible Amy Schumer rip-offs that think that the female gender is all powerful. Yes, I'm talking about the women who couldn't learn about Biology if it hit them in the face. If you heard the shit they've said, you'd be banging your head on the wall. Trust me. If you still don't get it, here are two examples. A man in a woman are having an argument. The woman has had enough and smacks the man in the face. The woman is seen as a empowering, strong human being who is taking a stand on gender stereotypes. A man and a woman are having an argument. The woman hits the man in the face, BUT the guy hits her back. The man gets jailtime and is seen as a horrible, horrible person. Because men TOTALLY can't defend themselves against poor women who " are taking a stand against equality " Now onto another topic. BLM ( Black Lives Matter ) * cracks knuckles * Now, I'm pretty sure there are some good people in the BLM movement, I'm talking about the horrible ones who thinks they're entitled to be racist to whites because ' deh whets did it faaarst " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tikXn8lWNUw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzNgpJ2yHXo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtRXzjYp8rM Now, these hoodrats are..horrid...just horrid. This is racism, but to these people, its revenge. I am ashamed to be black sometimes because of these types of folks. They want to kill white cops, white kids, white people in general. Its...utterly nasty. Two other examples: A white man and a black man are getting into an argument. The black man hits first and causes injury to the white man. The black man gets jailtime, but is seen as a hero for standing up for the black race. If the black man admits it was a hate crime, THE BLM WON'T CARE, AFTER ALL, HE'S TEACHING THE DARN WHITE PEOPLE A LESSON. A white man and a black man are getting into an argument. The white man hits first and causes injury to the black man. He gets jailtime, goes onto the news, and is called a ' racist ', which can be true if the white man admits that it was a hate crime. You see what humanity has become? We have people killing eachother over race, religion, etc, people fighting over who's the better gender like its " Girls go to Harvard to get more smarter, boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider " ALL OVER AGAIN, and other things that shouldn't happen in the first place. I'm sorry if this is offensive to you, but this has been on my mind ever since I started paying attention to the news. Goddamn my fingers hurt Liz. Category:Blog posts